


Sitting, Waiting, Wanting

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The IOA drags AR-1 to Earth for meetings with the SGC and Torchwood. Rodney finds someone he hasn't seen for years. Jack and Ianto prove that they can hold their own. And John gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting, Waiting, Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyYueh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/gifts).



> Disclaimer: [Insert Witty Comment Here] SGA, SG-1 &amp; Torchwood do not belong to me.
> 
> Written for ladyyueh for the Fall Fandom Free for all.

"I can't believe the IOA is making us come to Earth for a fucking meeting," Rodney grumbled - yet again. John just sighed, exchanging a look with Teyla, who merely gazed back as serene as ever. This was not how he expected her first trip to Earth would occur. Ronon merely grunted as he walked behind them with a feral grace that seemed only to heighten the leashed wildness that still encapsulated the former Runner. This was his third trip to Earth, and the only difference between this time and the others, was that he didn't have anyone he needed to shoot or hunt down.

He was probably disappointed, but John didn't want to ask. Maybe Teal'c could keep him occupied during the downtime. Or at least provide a different sparring partner for him than Teyla. Though, Teyla would also probably appreciate getting a chance to kick someone's ass that wasn't his own, or Ronon's. "I know, McKay. You've mentioned the inconvenience at least a dozen times," John finally placated, smiling tightly. And that was just this morning. He understood Rodney's feelings, he really did. And a part of him found the complaints… adorable.

John didn't need anyone to tell him that that meant he should probably spend some time with the base shrink.

"Well," sniffed Rodney, "it's not like I wasn't doing anything _important_ on Atlantis. God knows what Zelenka is going to do while I'm gone."

It was a testament to how used his team was to his rants that they didn't even bother responding. This didn't stop several of the people they passed in the halls from looking at the quartet with a mildly dazed look. Clearly, they were not used to the McKay rant. On Atlantis, you could pick out the new transfers by the way they looked around the scientists. Only when they lost the slightly lost and bemused look, were they considered full-fledged members of the expedition.

Not that anyone told them that.

They finally arrived where they were supposed to be and found the outer room was already full of various IOA delegates and SGC representatives. This included SG-1 - past and present - and they looked just as happy as John's team were, to be here. In as unobtrusive manner as possible, John carefully steered their team to the opposite side of the room from SG-1. It wasn't that hard to do: the room was full of people milling around, chatting quietly. It was also probably a wise move; no need to antagonize them with Rodney. John wouldn't admit to anyone - not even under pain of death - that he feared one day one Samantha Carter would wake up and realize that she actually reciprocated Rodney's crush. It's not that he didn't like Carter, because he did. She was a fine officer. But Rodney was his scientist, his responsibility. And he had heard more than one story of Rodney's time with the SGC, and had been offered more than commiseration at having to work with Rodney, to not feel a bit protective of the astrophysicist. Sure Rodney was difficult to get along with, but that didn't mean he was unfeeling or insensitive. He felt a little too much sometimes and had learned to hide his true feelings behind a mask of acerbic comments and a huge ego.

John listened with one ear while Rodney continued his rant. Frankly, he would much rather be home on Atlantis than here as well. But the IOA had demanded that he and his team come for some special debriefing, and he hadn't had a choice but to come. Well the IOA hadn't asked for Ronon, but John had insisted he come as a member of Atlantis' first contact team. He just neglected to tell the Satedan that. He didn't think he would appreciate it.

"What are we waiting for?" Rodney asked, impatiently and loudly. That got the attention of most of the room. John quirked his lips in amusement, sharing it with his teammates. Teyla looked relieved that they were among friends and she didn't have to play diplomat and smooth away his attitude. John couldn't help the happiness he felt at having Ronon and Teyla with him. He liked knowing he had the two of them to watch his six and help him protect Rodney. No way was anyone - not even Carter - going to hurt him, intentionally or unintentionally.

"You will have to ask Mr. Carlton. We are waiting for his guests," Woolsey replied, looking put out because he didn't seem to be in charge. The British representative for his part, looked a bit nervous, as everyone turned their eyes to him. He smiled stiffly, before quickly checking his Blackberry. He must have seen something that pleased him, because he breathed a sigh of relief.

"They have just arrived. We'll be able to start shortly."

John wondered who the hell they were waiting for. He recognized nearly everyone in the room, and it looked as if all the current IOA members were present, as well as the higher ranking members of the SGC. He could tell that SG-1 were also curious, and knew just as much as he did.

Which was to say nothing.

He understood why the IOA existed; hell, a part of him even approved of it - something like the Stargate was too big to remain solely in the hands of the military. Despite all this, he loathed the bureaucracy that came hand-in-hand with the civilian committee. They also had little to no idea, what it was like to work and live in a semi-sentient city in another galaxy. He was not the only one on the Atlantis expedition that hated their oversight. More than that though, he hated the way they could order the expedition members around - like this. Asking the military commander, chief scientist, and, what amounted to their chief diplomat, to Earth for some type of debriefing, when they were in the middle of some important research and other activities. While they were currently experiencing a lull in the fight against the Wraith, that could change, and change quickly in Pegasus. But the IOA didn't recognize that.

And okay, he wasn't that happy that Carter was here. Rodney had already spent a good part of the trip talking about her and her science, and John was really tired of hearing it. At least he had Teyla and Ronon - he knew he could ask to spar with them, or go for a run, and they wouldn't question the reasons for his request. He ruthlessly squashed his reasons for even caring that Rodney still had a stupid crush on Carter.

__

Rodney was more than a bit irritated at being forced to come back to Earth. Yes, the Wraith weren't a problem at the moment, but he and Zelenka had been on the verge of a big breakthrough with ZPM recharging. He didn't understand what the IOA wanted with him. Didn't they realize that there were important things that needed to get done? He sighed. Not even the steady supply of decent coffee made up for the fact he was back on Earth. One silver lining though: Jeannie hadn't been kidnapped. That was something, at least. He snorted, amazed at what he considered normal for his life.

Of course, he also wouldn't trade it for anything in the galaxy - two galaxies even. If not for the SGC, he wouldn't be working on the cutting edge of science, wouldn't be working and living in an alien city in another galaxy, or have the friends - family, he corrected himself, because face it, Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon were family as far as he was concerned (and he knew Jeannie felt the same way about them as he did) - he did have. He loved his team even if they were as different from him as could be. They understood him and liked him for who he was, not for what he did. He didn't have to try and hide who he was from them and that was rare. Zelenka and Carson were the only ones besides his family that sprang to mind. Even Elizabeth hadn't always understood him, but she had tried and gave him support when he needed it.

He still missed her.

__

The first sign that their mystery guests had arrived, came with the sound of a loud American-accented voice, that only grew louder as the speaker came closer to the room. "Ianto, do you think we should get some uniforms? It seems like all the cool alien fighters have one. We wouldn't want to be left out."

"Jack," an accented voice tinged with patience stated.

"What? I think you and Gwen would look terrific in red. Or commando black."

"I'll ask Martha about procuring a uniform from UNIT. But I don't think Gwen will allow you to take away her chucks."

"Aw… you're no fun!"

By the time the pair entered the room, nearly every eye was glued to the door, wondering just who they were. Also, alien fighters? Just who were they, that they could say such a thing. And what the hell was UNIT?

No one expected the sight that greeted them: the younger looking man looked as if he had stepped out of GQ Magazine. His suit appeared tailor-made for his body, a direct contrast to the others in the room. More than one IOA representative tugged futilely at their suits, attempting to look as well put together as he did. He held a briefcase with one hand, had a thermos tucked under it and guided his companion with his other hand.

If the first one looked the picture of professionalism, the second looked as if he had stepped out of the 1940s, complete with RAF overcoat. John wondered if this was joke. Beside him, he could hear Rodney squeak and he turned to look at his scientist. His scientist who was staring with disbelief at their guests. "Jack?" Rodney asked.

The two strangers turned towards them. John braced himself for… what, he didn't actually know. But something. "Meredith McKay! My god. It is good to see you!" the one John assumed was called Jack said, striding towards them. He reached their group and pulled Rodney into a deep kiss. Rodney didn't try to escape and, in fact, seemed to welcome it.

"For crying out loud!" John heard from General O'Neill's direction. "_Merideth_?" someone else asked, derisively. Other murmurs of surprise and shock echoed through the room. All John could feel was numb disbelief. He hadn't even _known_ that Rodney liked men. His stunned eyes met Jack's companion's. Who didn't seem all that stunned. In fact, he looked resigned.

Rodney stumbled as Jack released him. The kiss was just as good as he remembered it and he licked his lips, tasting the uniqueness that was Jack Harkness. He flushed as he realized where they were, closing his eyes in humiliation. It wasn't that he was ashamed of kissing Jack, because he wasn't. It was just that the SGC was a _military_ organization and he didn't actually go around advertising his bisexual nature. He was aware that next to him, John nearly trembled with outrage, moving closer to Rodney. At least John wasn't rejecting him. He refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Ianto! This is Meredith. Did I know he was going to be here?" Jack asked, turning towards his companion.

"Yes, Jack. You did. Dr. Rodney McKay, CSO of Atlantis." And how exactly did they know that? John was more than a little confused. He also didn't understand why Rodney wasn't complaining about being called Meredith. Rodney hated his name with a passion and only suffered Jeannie to call him that. And yet, this… stranger did so with impunity.

"Oh, huh." Jack beamed before turning back to Rodney. "So Meredith. How have you been?"

"Excuse me, Captain Harkness," Carlton interrupted. "Perhaps you can save your discussion for later. We're already late starting our meeting."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Ianto and I got a late start. Business to be taken care of." Innuendo and sex dripped from his lips and nearly everyone in the room took a second look at the strangers. The implication of _why_ they were late hung in the room. Jack just smirked, and going by his expression, looked as if he relished someone asking the obvious question. Carlton looked at Ianto as if to confirm - what exactly, no one really wanted to explore - but only received a bland smile in return. "Well, let's get started." Jack rubbed his hands together and strode towards the conference room door. As if he hadn't been the cause for any delay.

Dimly, John was impressed by how thoroughly Harkness took charge of the meeting. It wasn't as if the attendees were lightweights, easily dominated by another. And yet, even General O'Neill was scrambling to keep up. O'Neill was one of the few commanding officers for whom John had any respect. Stories of SG-1 and specifically Jack O'Neill's devil-may-care attitude had made their round around Atlantis more than once. One reason for his popularity was because nearly everyone in the Stargate program realized that Jack O'Neill had their back, would go - and had gone - to the wire and beyond for any member of the program. Knowing your commanding officer would die for you went a long way for a lot of soldiers.

They all went into the conference room and saw Harkness and his assistant already seated, their heads bent close together. Harkness had a hand resting on Ianto's thigh, and it looked almost as if it were a caress. Maybe he really had meant what he had implied with this earlier comment. The other man didn't seem to mind the attention - in fact, he seemed used to it, more than anything else. This confused John; what exactly was going on with Harkness? He didn't like mysteries, especially mysteries that infringed on _his_ scientist.

SG-1, old and new, sat at one end of the large conference table, and John herded his own team to the opposite end. He made sure Rodney sat next to him. Rodney was uncharacteristically quiet and this worried John.

"Hey, buddy. You okay there?" he asked quietly.

"What? Oh." Rodney's stunned gaze met John's and John smiled in support. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just surprised." Actually, he was relieved that John wasn't rejecting him. Though, it shouldn't have surprised him. John didn't like letting go of people once he decided you belonged with him. Hadn't they all seen evidence of that? John took his responsibilities seriously, but it was more than that. He would do everything in his power to help anyone under his command, but for his family - and Rodney knew John considered his team part of his family just as he himself did - John would move mountains. It was just one of the many reasons he had fallen for John.

Not that he had ever told them man. For one, John was his best friend and he didn't want to mess with that dynamic. He liked the team too much as well, to risk confessing to John his feelings. Secondly, John was in the US military, and there was DADT - an incredibly stupid and primitive policy, but what could you expect from Americans? Even if, by some miracle, John actually reciprocated his feelings, Rodney wasn't going to let John risk his career. Atlantis needed him. No, far better for him to repress his feelings and pretend all he felt was friendship. Even when John looked at him like this. Sometimes, Rodney suspected John felt more for him than just friends. It wasn't something he thought about a lot.

"So who is that guy, McKay?" Ronon rumbled. Rodney could hear the curiosity in his voice, and he supposed it made sense. In all the time the Satedan had known him, Rodney had never even hinted that he also like men. In fact, for most of their acquaintance, Rodney had been dating Katie Brown, a relationship that had ended with a whimper. He still liked Katie, thought she was a lovely person, but a part of him was relieved she had known him well enough to realize that the two of them were not meant for happily ever after - at least not with each other.

"Captain Jack Harkness. I met him when I went to London to celebrate my second Ph.D. We only spent a weekend together but he…" Rodney smirked. He wasn't one to kiss and tell, but look at Harkness! He was gorgeous and, well, Rodney wasn't exactly in the same league as him. Not that he was bad looking, but he knew most people were surprised that Jack had looked at him twice. But Jack had seen something in him, something Rodney had never asked about, in case the fantasy of that weekend was ruined. He was just glad that Jack wasn't shy about going after what he wanted, because while Rodney had been attracted to the handsome American, he would never have made the first move. Which was also why he had never said anything to John.

Next to him, John coughed and shifted in his seat. Sneaking a glance at Rodney, he could see his scientist lost in memory and he frowned. At least he knew Carter and could plan ways to outmaneuver her so that Rodney spent as little time with her as possible. He knew _nothing_ about this other guy. What if he wanted to rekindle something? Though he did have that assistant with him and they looked cosy. Fuck. This was why he didn't do relationships.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Woolsey began officiously.

"Yeah. Let's do that," O'Neill stated sarcastically. He ignored the hushed "Jack!" that came from Daniel. John snorted in amusement. It reminded him of the relations between his own team.

"Captain Harkness, Mr. Jones. After some discussion at White Hall and the Ministry of Defense, we decided it would be fruitful to inform you about Stargate Command. We think Torchwood would benefit from the association. Mr. Woolsey will explain exactly what the SGC is and does, and then we can speak about Torchwood and what it is your organization does and how we can all help each other. Mr. Woolsey, would you begin?"

"Yes, well," Woolsey straightened and began the normal slide show about the SGC and its operations. It seemed that for all that Carlton had called the meeting, Woolsey was still allowed to at least introduce the SGC.

The beginning of Woolsey's introduction seemed to serve as some sort of signal to everyone who had sat through this same presentation more than once, because they all pulled out tablets or pads of paper on which to work. Ronon and Teyla were not as lucky and Rodney had forgotten to warn them to bring something to take away their boredom. He felt a bit bad but then he turned his attention to the energy re-allotment problem on which he and Zelenka were working. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John pretending interest whilst doodling on the pad he brought. In some ways, it reminded him of the department head meetings they had on Atlantis.

__

John snuck a glance at the two strangers. Harkness looked bored, while his companion had already pulled out a thick-looking file from his briefcase and seemed to be diligently making notes. Even as Harkness began fidgeting, Ianto handed him a cup of coffee. John had no idea how he did it, as he hadn't even seen the man pull out the mug or open the thermos he had brought to pour the coffee. But it smelled delicious - and nearly everyone in the room seemed to agree. Harkness just looked smug at his good fortune. They also looked as if they knew all of what was being told to them, not displaying any surprise at the information on the screen or Woolsey's presentation. He frowned as he remembered that Jones had informed Jack of Rodney's status as Atlantis' CSO. Just who were these guys? They weren't supposed to know any of that. It made him nervous.

Woolsey finally wound down his presentation and turned to the two Torchwood agents. "Any questions gentlemen?"

"Nah. Think we got all that, right Ianto?" Jack replied, still as casual as ever. Rodney noticed that a number of the people in the room looked displeased at his attitude and couldn't help the frisson of fear that Jack was a bit too cavalier about all this. But then, for all that he spent so little time with the man, he somehow knew that this was Jack, and he wasn't going to pretend to be someone he was not.

"Indeed, Jack. It seems in line with what we had before. It will be a pleasure to enter the confirmation into the archives," Ianto calmly answered, his soft Welsh voice hiding the implication of what he meant for a few moments. Then the room erupted with angry shouts as everyone processed what he actually said. Rodney even found himself surprised. Looking across the table, he could see Sam looked both angry and chagrined. It was her computer system that was supposed to keep others out of their files and yet, it seemed that these two knew things they shouldn't.

"Just who the hell are you people?" O'Neill burst out, rising to his feet.

"We're Torchwood," Jack answered, as if that was answer enough. And maybe in his mind it was, but it certainly didn't please the rest of the room.

"Well, good for you. Just what the hell does that mean?" This came from Landry and John was only a bit surprised at his comment. Huh. Who knew the SGC commander could rise to that level of ire by someone not under his command?

"Ianto? You wanna take this?" Jack asked.

"No, sir. You enjoy it so much. I wouldn't want to impose." Rodney bit back some laughter at that. Clearly this Ianto knew Jack. He scowled as others in the room looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh, come on! It's been obvious since they entered that they know more than they should. Hello! Or did no one else hear him inform Jack that I was CSO of Atlantis? Were you all too busy staring? Or do none of you have any brain cells? Which, honestly, given the utter stupidity I'm seeing right now? Is probably the answer," Rodney burst out.

"McKay!" O'Neill barked. Rodney just glared at him, refusing to back down. He could _feel_ his team getting ready to defend him and not for the first time, was glad he had them on his side.

A loud laugh burst out, breaking the tension. Jack rubbed his hands together as he smiled - grinned really. "Let's all calm down now. I'll explain who we are and then you can all tell us why _we're_ here. Because as much as I'm thrilled to see Meredith here, and to bring Ianto with me to Colorado - lovely state by the way - it's damned inconvenient. Are we going to behave?"

Despite some grumbling and under-the-breath comments, everyone eventually quieted down. This didn't stop Rodney's team from remaining alert and watchful. John especially seemed to pay close attention to the tide of emotion that still circled the room. Rodney settled back in his chair and discretely tapped John's leg. The signal hailed from their first year and was a sign to calm down. If Ronon and Teyla saw John calming, then they would too. At least until they perceived a new threat.

"Alright then. I love doing this." Jack rose from his chair, his presence commanding and drawing everyone's attention to him. Even Daniel had stopped working on whatever he had been working on during Woolsey's presentation. John supposed the presentation was old hat to him. "Torchwood. Outside the government. Beyond the police. Tracking down alien life on Earth. Arming the human race against the future."

"Don't forget we're beyond the purview of the United Nations as well," Ianto interrupted.

"That too," Jack said with a cheerful grin.

"You've got to be kidding me. Seriously?" O'Neill asked. He did not sound like he had much patience left in him. Next to John, Rodney muttered something that sounded like "Oh my god" and John wondered if he had maybe heard of this Torchwood before. Or maybe he had copped onto the realization that his former lover had a few screws loose.

Yeah right. John would never be that lucky. He wondered if Jack Harkness exemplified the type of man Rodney liked. No way he could compete with that - too thing and wrong body type. Oh god! What if Rodney had crush on the other members of SG-1 who _did_ have the same physical appearance as Harkness? Did he have to watch out for Mitchell and Jackson too? Though, Rodney had never indicated the slightest interest in them, so maybe John was safe.

And wow. He sounded like a teenage girl with her first crush. How humiliating. John was only glad no one could read his mind.

He shifted enough so he could see how Ronon and Teyla were handling all of this. It seemed odd to not be in the thick of things, arguing over terms or negotiations. But for all that this was Earth - home - John didn't feel the connection he did in Pegasus. Here, he was a lieutenant colonel, another cog in the wheel. He wasn't even part of the premier team; more like the cousins you saw at major family events than the favored child. Honestly, he was kinda okay with that. He had no desire to insert himself into this conversation; it didn't affect Atlantis as far as he could tell, and that meant he didn't really care. Unless this guy tried to take his scientist. Then he would have to get involved. And he knew that unless Rodney really - actually really - wanted to leave Atlantis, Ronon and Teyla would help him to protect Rodney.

Ronon appeared bored, though he was also paying attention - more than John was - to the shouting. He hadn't yet started to twirl one of the many knives secreted on his person yet, so it didn't look like John would need to rein him in any time soon. Teyla, on the other hand, wore an expression with which John was familiar. She normally wore it when she felt that her team members were behaving in an unacceptable manner. It always made John feel about two inches tall and usually they would all quickly fall in line and behave before she lost her temper. He nudged Rodney and jerked his head towards Teyla in warning. Rodney grimaced; reluctantly, he handed over his tablet to Teyla. She could find something to keep herself amused on there. This of course left Rodney without anything to occupy his mind, so he grabbed John's pad and pen and started working on calculations for something that John just knew he would hear about later today.

"… let Captain Harkness finish explaining," John heard as he brought his attention back to the present. He watched as O'Neill nodded tightly, arms folded across his chest and he felt momentary pity for Harkness and Jones. He didn't think O'Neill would allow the two of them to glibly say what they had to say without repercussions.

"Where was I?" Harkness asked, as if they hadn't just spent - wasted - minutes shouting about the start of his little speech. "Oh yeah. Torchwood. We were founded by Queen Victoria herself in 1879 after she encountered a lupine wavelength haemovariform. Torchwood was formed to protect the British Empire against extraterrestrial threats. We have branches scattered throughout the British Empire - former and current - and make sure that anything alien isn't a problem, and if it is, we take care of it."

"You're telling me that the British have been dealing with aliens for over a century?! And we're just finding this out _now_!" Landry erupted. It seemed that O'Neill wasn't the only one that was upset by the news.

Harkness shrugged. "Not your business. We take care of most things here. Used to take care of the Goa'uld that came up on our RADAR, but once the SGC came into operation, we stopped and let you guys take care of it. Figured we'd step in if you needed the help and not before. We like to operate from the shadows."

"Great. You're like the fucking NID," O'Neill growled.

"With all due respect, General O'Neill," Jones began, Welsh vowels softening the reprimand, "Torchwood has existed for far longer than your government has even had the Stargate. We've kept an eye on your activities and had you needed our help, we would have gladly extended our aid. Unlike the NID, we are not interested in stealing from other peoples to protect our own. We only use what has fallen to the Earth, reverse engineer it and study it to determine whether we can safely use it. If not, if goes in the secure archives to wait until it can be used safely."

It seemed that Jackson couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. "But why haven't we heard of you before? What about when Anubis tried to destroy the planet? Or the Ori?" John winced. Jackson sounded angry, and really? He could understand that. SG-1 had born the brunt of trying to save the world in the last decade. Finding out that an allied country had known of and fought against aliens for over a hundred years before the Stargate became operational, and yet, they hadn't offered any help until the program went international, and even then, was only just now revealing this Torchwood, had to sting.

"There are far more dangers on this planet than the Goa'uld and the Ori. We take care of them so you don't." Jack stared at Jackson, implacable and with a hint of steel. "Now, Mr. Carlton. I'm sure you didn't request our presence here just to tell us all about a program we already knew about. Why are we here?"

"Right," Carlton began, mopping his forehead with a handkerchief. "The IOA oversees the Stargate program. It is made up of representatives from around the world, those that know about the Stargate."

"Good for you. What does that have to do with Torchwood?" Jack asked. John shivered at his tone. It hinted at dangers that he didn't really want to explore. And this was someone Rodney knew? And liked? He moved in his chair enough that he could protect Rodney if things got ugly. He saw Teyla shift to take action next to Rodney and felt Ronon do the same beside him.

"Yes, well. Given the recent… situations in which Torchwood has found itself involved, it has been suggested that Torchwood come under the auspices of the IOA as well, given that you already operate in several countries."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought I was being pretty clear there. Ianto, wasn't I being clear?" Jack asked.

John would find it amusing if he wasn't a bystander to this little showdown, how utterly unconcerned Harkeness and his assistant were about being off their own turf and refusing the IOA.

"You were." Ianto turned towards Carlton, effectively ignoring the glowering generals, all of whom seemed intent on demanding _right_ now who the hell Torchwood thought they were. John was personally impressed at how calm and collected the assistant appeared and wondered what the chances of getting him to Pegasus might be. As good as Teyla was at negotiations, he always felt guilty when their missions took her away from her son. Kids didn't remain young forever and while she was more than happy to return to the team, he still didn't like it.

"You seem to be under the misconception that Torchwood can simply be put under another's authority. You can't. Written in our charter, even. So you can go home Carlton and tell your boss that his attempt to control Torchwood has failed."

"Look Captain Harkness, it isn't that simple!" Carlton protested, almost wringing his hands. "Torchwood is out of control! Look at Canary Wharf! And we know you were involved with the whole moving of the Earth disaster. You've been allowed to run amok for too long."

"No, you look and understand this, Carlton. All of you." Jack's gaze burned into all of the IOA members present. It was a bit scary. "Torchwood doesn't answer to any government. Do _not_ try to leash us or you will not like the results."

"Harkness! I'm warning you!"

"Ianto, handle this." And Jack sat back down, calm as if he were not in what amounted to enemy territory.

"Of course." Ianto rose to his feet and read from the file he held in his hands. "The Torchwood Institute, as established under Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, will remain outside governmental control, answerable to a Special Committee, consisting of a member of the Royal family as designated by the ruling monarch, a member from each Torchwood branch, and three independent counselors as appointed by the ruling monarch. This committee shall review, recommend and manage all courses of action undertaken by the Torchwood Institute in accordance with the purpose of its establishment. Torchwood Institute shall be funded for perpetuity by a Royal Trust. No government entity may lay claim to said Trust. Should, at any time, members of the British government, or any other government, attempt to lay claim to Torchwood, Torchwood shall act in any manner seen fit to ensure its independence. Only a unanimous vote by all members of the Special Committee can disband Torchwood. Said vote is subject to approval by the ruling monarch." He placed the file on the table in front of him. "As you see, Mr. Carlton, you cannot place Torchwood under IOA jurisdiction. We will continue to act independent of your authority, whether you like it or not."

"Carlton. Torchwood isn't going to place itself in the hands of any committee other than its own. We're not the only ones to have messed up in recent years, but we, at least, have taken steps to make sure it won't happen again. What did you guys do after you woke the Wraith? Or brought the attention of the Ori to this planet? Or what about UNIT's spectacular failure with ATMOS? I know I sent them a memo telling them not to approve use of the device. So no. Torchwood will remain independent. Was that all you brought us here for? Because honestly? This was a complete waste of time." Jack sounded irritated and John could respect that. He was feeling a bit irritated as well, if this power play was why they brought the Torchwood people here.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rodney burst out, startling everyone. "You, you… _incompetents_! You drag us here, ignoring our complaints that we have very important work to do, because oh yeah! The Wraith are still around! But no. We're needed here and for what? This? Did you think you could intimidate the Captain here and force him to cede control? Are you really that dimwitted?"

"Dr. McKay, please calm yourself," Woolsey said.

"Yeah, like that's ever worked," John muttered to Ronon, who snorted in amusement.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I was working on some very important things on Atlantis! I didn't want to come anyway and you bring me here for this?"

John, placed a hand on Rodney's shoulder, tightening it in reassurance. "McKay." Teyla placed a calming hand on Rodney's thigh. Rodney turned frustrated eyes towards John. In his eyes, John saw the anger and confusion - because he hadn't known Harkness was going to be there? Or that he was involved in Torchwood? - and frustration at the IOA. And John really, really got that. He tried to tell Rodney to drop it. They couldn't afford to piss off the IOA, couldn't afford to not go back to Atlantis and he didn't want to give anyone at the SGC _or_ the IOA a reason to question replacing one Rodney McKay as CSO. They couldn't make waves here; this wasn't their home turf. Oh John would go to the wall for Rodney, but if Landry or O'Neill or any of the other bigshots here decided to push back at him, there wasn't much he could do. It was times like this, that he cursed his insubordinate past. He didn't have very many friends in the upper ranks of the military. And being forced to leave Atlantis would kill Rodney - would kill him too. No way was he losing Rodney because his ex had a loud mouth and the IOA had a grudge for his employer.

Rodney must have seen something in John's eyes that he liked because he frowned unhappily before huffing. "Fine."

__

John was sweating. Rodney found that a bit fascinating. He was used to Sheppard always appearing as if he knew exactly what to do - even if it meant going against those higher up in the chain of command. (Especially that, if Rodney was honest with himself.) But it seemed that he had learned some discretion at last. Or maybe it was the difference that nearly everyone in this room were of a higher rank. And they were very much the guests here.

He had no idea what the hell was going on. And he didn't like it, not at all. He did like seeing Jack again. He had very fond memories of the man. And he was so not jealous that it looked as if he hadn't aged a day since they had parted. The last 15 years had been kind to him. But this was ridiculous. Too much needed to be done on Atlantis to waste time here on Earth. He satisfied his irritation by drumming his fingers on the table. He ignored the glares he received from the rest of the room. If they were going to waste his time, he wasn't going to give them the courtesy of pretending to pay attention to them.

Jack sent him a grin and a wink. He didn't understand how the man could stay so calm when surrounded by so many who looked like they wanted him dead. He snorted quietly, ignoring the piercing look sent by Teyla. He would have to ask Jack how he did it. Such a skill would come in handy in Pegasus. Of course if the idiot got himself incarcerated by the military, he probably wouldn't get that chance.

"Let's all calm down," Jackson interjected. Rodney watched as he pulled O'Neill down next to him and sighed a bit in relief. If anyone was going to calm down the IOA, it was Daniel Jackson. "Rather than argue who will oversee Torchwood, why don't we see how Torchwood can help us, and what aid we can give to Torchwood?"

Jackson's suggestion seemed to be just what everyone needed and the remainder of the meeting passed with only a few more small outbursts. In the end, Torchwood agreed to share some small amount of technology they had acquired over the last few decades, and the SGC agreed to keep Torchwood apprised of alien activity they were tracking on Earth. No one was actually happy but the Torchwood duo seemed at least resigned with what they agreed to cooperate on.

__

The meeting broke up not too long after Jackson helped them broker an agreement. Jack made a beeline for Rodney and John couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at that.

"So Meredith, dinner? I want to know exactly how you're doing."

"I've got work to do."

"More important than dinner with me?" Jack asked.

"Yes, well. I don't expect you to understand. But I'm very important and I have a lot that I need to do before I return to Atlantis."

"You need to eat, right?"

"Well, yes. But I can get a power bar or something."

"McKay! You need to eat. So if your friend wants to take you out, then go." John felt that he had to say something like that. McKay needed to eat, and not the power bars he seemed to inhale on a regular basis on Atlantis.

"Your team can come with us, Meredith," Jack cajoled. Faced with the determination, Rodney finally caved.

"Alright. I suppose I can take the time. Let me um… let me just change."

"Great! Ianto, where are we going to dinner?" Jack asked, smiling broadly.

"I'll confirm the reservations for six." Ianto went to the hallway to make his call.

"You know, you don't have to take us all to dinner," John began awkwardly.

"I know. But I want to. Now I'm Captain Jack Harkness. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Jack asked, making John aware of Ronon and Teyla looming behind him.

"Have you known Rodney for long, Captain Harkness?" Teyla asked politely.

"Fifteen years," Jack replied cheerfully. "Met him after he got his second Ph.D. I was surprised to see him here, but glad."

"I am sure Rodney is happy to spend some time with you again," Teyla answered diplomatically. John smiled sickly next to her.

"Jack, we have reservations at O'Malley's," Ianto interrupted. "When Dr. McKay returns, we can head out. I've procured appropriate transportation for us."

"Ah, Ianto. What would I do without you?" Jack asked, grabbing the younger man and holding him to his side.

"You would be lost." An odd smile crossed his face. This was a man who was comfortable with who he was and what he did.

"And don't I know it."

The moment between the two Torchwood agents seemed oddly intimate and John shuffled his feet.

"Hey Ianto, do you think they will let us visit Atlantis?" Jack asked.

"Somehow I doubt it," Ianto replied drily.

"But the people there are so pretty!"

"Be that as it may, I don't think the IOA or SGC will allow you to take a trip to admire the populace."

"Alright, where are we going?" Rodney asked as he entered. He looked annoyed and pleased at the same time.

"O'Malley's," Jack informed him, looking happy.

"Ooo. SG-1 was banned from there. It will be something to mock them on," Rodney commented, grinning widely.   
__

Dinner wasn't as traumatic as he expected. John insisted on sitting next to him. Jack sat across from him and next to his assistant. While Jack was free with his flirting, he did seem to share an intimacy with Ianto that surpassed the casual flirting that came second nature to the man. He easily charmed Teyla, which Rodney was privately impressed with, as Teyla took serenity to a new height, and could shoot an enemy with a smile. But she seemed to genuinely like Jack. Even Ronon seemed to like the two, though that might have been helped by Jack's happy description of various weapons Torchwood used on a regular basis. Even Sheppard had unwound a bit, though he still seemed tense, especially when Jack seemed to pay more attention to him than anyone else.

Rodney didn't even pretend to understand that. But he was tired, and he didn't really even know _what_ he was thinking at this moment. All of this seemed surreal. He never really thought about Jack after their wonderful weekend, too intent on the research he was obsessed with. Yes, Jack had made his body sing in a way he never experienced before in his life. But they had both known whatever they had was just for that weekend. Seeing him now, seeing how he had pretty much _ignored_ the majority of the SGC and IOA, while acknowledging him - Rodney McKay - even if Jack insisted on calling him Meredith.

It was a feeling he wasn't used to, not at the SGC. No one really chose him, not over the more attractive SG-1. He still didn't understand why Sheppard had grabbed him for his gate team, to the extent that he didn't dare ask the man why. But he was grateful. Really, really grateful. Because Sheppard had opened his eyes to so much and he really loved his job.

__

"Colonel Sheppard," Jack stated. They were at the gate for Cheyenne Mountain and he was the last to exit the SUV Ianto had commandeered. "Can I speak to you for a moment&gt;?"

Not really having much of a choice, and studiously ignoring the looks of curiosity from his teammates, he nodded his agreement and followed Jack to a discreet distance from the SUV and his team.

"I noticed the way you look at Meredith."

John froze. What the _hell_ had this guy decided he had observed? "I don't know what you mean."

Jack smiled. "Look. Meredith is a great guy. Don't let your fears keep you from a good relationship. You would be good for him. He needs someone; you seem like that person."

"How do you know?" John had to ask.

"I recognize it. It's how I was before Ianto."

John didn't really know what to say to that. Jack seemed satisfied with what he had said and escorted him back to the entrance. John refused to say anything as they said their goodbye to Ianto and Jack. He went straight to his assigned room and thought over what Jack had said.

In the end, it was a matter of trust. Trust that if he actually told Rodney how he felt, he would reciprocate, or at least not shun him if he didn't feel the way. But, he also didn't think Jack would have suggested he talk to Rodney if he didn't think Rodney reciprocated his feelings. So. It was a matter of trust.

He smiled as he fell to sleep. He had trust. Had the belief. And when he returned to Atlantis, he would make sure he spoke to Rodney. For the first time since he had arrived back on Earth, he felt at peace.

Life was starting to look up. John wasn't going to question it. And hopefully, he would have Rodney to share it with.

_/fin_


End file.
